Talk:Barto Club
Rename Shouldn't we rename the Article "Balt Club Pirates"? WU out - 13:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Balt Club or Barto Club? Until we can find out, stop renaming it so carelessly. The history section was already screwed up enough. 21:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.batoto.net/read/_/166182/one-piece_ch706_by_mangarule/2 Barto Club Pirates, according to the more accurate translation. Mangapanda used Balt Club. 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, Klobis changed it back to Bartolomeo. Him being so close to the most accurate translation most of the time, the others could have simply misnamed based on translation problems. 21:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :In any case, I've deleted both redirects, so this page can now be renamed to either. But no renaming until we settle it. 21:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :You know what, let's ask him. Based on the kanji, it definitely is not Bartolomeo Pirates. 21:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) According to Bartolomeo's infobox, he is the captain of pirate crew "Bart Club." --Klobis (talk) 14:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : It is not "Bart Club Pirates." --Klobis (talk) 14:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we rename this page "Bart Club" then? Lindi29 (talk) 19:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 19:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Its Balt Club Pirates not Bartolomeu Pirates so change it Try using please and signing correctly. Also, Gambia's infobox has him as the "Bartolomeo Pirate crew staff chief". 19:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Let's use Klobis' translation for now. 20:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Good, so as far as we know, this crew has two names. We keep it as Bartolomeo Pirates, no more arguments? 20:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I think so. Balt Club sounds more like a nickname for the crew. It doesn't fit the normal crew naming style, which usually has "pirates" in it, ie Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, and Donquixote Pirates. 20:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) let us keep it like this.. but if it dosent change in the manga then we should rename it to Balt Club PiratesLindi29 (talk) 21:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) We'll see. 21:20, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Volume 71 In the volume, both Gambia and Bartolomeo's info boxes say "Barto Club". We should rename it. --Klobis (talk) 23:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Symbol Is the Jolly Roger the one seen on Bartolomeo's back? 21:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) For all we know, their JR could be the skull with fangs & wings tattooed on his chest. It hasn't been confirmed yet. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 21:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Colors Should the colors be switched? I know it's a vampire theme, but vampires kind of wear black then red blood on it. There's always more black than red. Just a suggestion. Switching the colors seems more fitting, in my opinion. 18:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) This was the original plan.Then we realized those are the Trump Sibling's colors. 18:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah...well okay then. The colors might change anyways once Bart's pants are colored, but for now, carry on. 20:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Bartolomeo's Subordinates Will Bartolomeo's other crew members will be displayed later on in the manga or anime ? Also, will Gambia be alright ?--DrearyMausoleum (talk) 15:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 15:25, March 3, 2014 (UTC) We have no idea to both. Oda will tell us if it's important. 15:07, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, because in the anime, All I saw was Bart and Gambia in the coliseum. None of his crew mates were seen, expect for Gambia, who briefly got beat up by Maynard --DrearyMausoleum --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 15:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Manga is source material. Anime adds lots of filler scenes. We never saw Gambia fight Maynard. We saw him talk to him, and be left beaten up afterwards. Bart wasn't shown finding him, or talking to Maynard, just walking away from Maynard beaten up. 15:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) That's correct, and I understand the filler scenes because in the manga, all I seen was Maynard, unexpectedly, left inside the trash bin as the same position as his crew mate. --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 15:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) The Ship Sooo.. the anime screwed up and now there's the official ship, and the one that appeared in the anime. I think this page should concern itself only with the cannon ship, and move the part that describes the anime ship to the manga and anime differences / trivia section. Mbaruh (talk) 18:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Allies and Traveling Companions Isn't the entire Straw Hat Fleet and Bellamy their allies? Shouldn't they be included or maybe to delete the "Allies" part? Rhavkin (talk) 19:53, September 26, 2015 (UTC)